


Loving The Skin You're In

by mizmahlia



Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M, Gen, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizmahlia/pseuds/mizmahlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally makes a wish to be more like someone else. However, his wish doesn't happen the way he planned and he's forced to deal with the consequences. Will he be able to fix it and get what he wants? Wally x Artemis paring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 05-17-11 in response to a "switching bodies" prompt. The film 'Big' was used as inspiration.

Wally West didn't believe in magic.

So why he was standing in front of Zoltar the Fortune Teller at the carnival was beyond him. But hey, it couldn't hurt, right? Magic wasn't real anyway. It could all be debunked with science. And besides, Robin had already made a wish to be taller and _that_ didn't look like it was ever going to happen. He smiled to himself and looked around, the quarter in between his fingers hovering over the coin slot.

_What do I want? What should I wish for?_

That's when he heard Artemis laugh. His head snapped around at the sound. She was sitting next to Megan and laughing at something Robin must have said. Their eyes locked for a moment and she immediately looked away, her smile disappearing. Wally rolled his eyes and scanned the crowd looking for Kaldur. He and Superboy had gone to get corn dogs before they left for the evening. He looked over at Artemis and noticed how her back straightened and she took notice of Superboy as they approached. The way she was admiring his physique wasn't exactly subtle. _Then again, it's not like Supey would pick up on it anyway_ , he thought wryly.

While he had always been comfortable with the way he looked, he also hadn't been openly stared at by girls like Supey had, either. He flexed his hands and snuck a glance at his arms in the window of the Zoltar machine. An average-height, slightly-muscled teenager looked back at him. And with that his mind was made up. With a wide grin he dropped the quarter into the slot. Zoltar's eyes lit up and his finger pointed directly at him, the mechanical voice asking what his wish was.

"I wish I were big, like Superboy, so girls would notice me," Wally answered quietly, so no one would over hear him.

"And so it shall be," the machine answered, before dispensing a small card. He plucked the card from the slot and turned it over.

**Decide what you want and go for it.**

He looked at the card and frowned for a moment. _That's a lame fortune_ , he thought, tucking the card in his back pocket.

"Hey, Wally! We're heading back now. Let's go!"

With one more glance at the machine Wally turned and followed Robin.

Little did he know he would get his wish in the end.

He simply hadn't realized what he had actually wished for.

* * *

The next morning Wally opened his eyes and yawned. Sunlight spilled into his room through the half-open blinds and he sat up to stretch. That's when he noticed something very peculiar.

_Since when do I sleep in clothes? Where are my shorts?_

He climbed out of bed and stared at his reflection in the full-length mirror on the back of his bedroom door.

_What the..!_

He certainly got his wish, alright. Except somehow his wish had been severely distorted. He was bigger than he was yesterday, sure. But instead of Wally West having bigger muscles and being several inches taller, like Superboy, he was now Wally West trapped in Superboy's body. Blue eyes stared back at him in the mirror. He ran his hand along his.. Superboy's.. jaw, then through his black hair. He lifted the hem of the black tee-shirt and smiled widely at the sight.

_Dude! I have a six-pack!_

"Wally?"

_Uh oh. Mom!_

He rushed into the bathroom and shut the door, completely forgetting about the super strength. The door slammed with a loud bang and the door frame splintered.

"Wally? What in the world are you doing?"

He turned on the shower and made some other background noise, hoping to camouflage his voice enough so she wouldn't notice anything if he had to talk to her. There was a knock at the door and Wally froze, Superboy's stunned expression staring back at him in the mirror.

"Wally, your father and I are leaving a bit early this morning so you'll have the house to yourself today. Have fun!"

He breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at the shower. Although he really wanted a hot shower, there was no way he was getting naked while trapped in Superboy's body. That was a sight he didn't want to see. Wally turned off the shower and groaned as he left the bathroom.

He really had to pee.

* * *

"Superboy. B-zero-four."

_Nice. The computer even thinks I'm Supey._

Wally arrived to absolute chaos judging by the commotion in the living room.

"Wally.. I mean.. Superboy, please calm down," he heard Kaldur plead. "We'll get to the bottom of this, but you have to calm down." There was a loud crash and then a groan.

"Aw, man! That was my new laptop!" Robin cried. "Where's KF? Why isn't he here yet?"

"Because I don't have my super speed and had to use a teleporter," Wally said, entering the room.

"Wally?" Artemis asked, stepping carefully around the remains of Robin's laptop. She gave him a once-over, her face skeptical. "Is that really you?"

They all watched as Superboy's eyes rolled in a way that just screamed 'Wally'. Artemis stepped back in surprise.

"Yes, it's me."

"What's going on here?" she asked, turning around to look at Superboy. Wally chuckled at the sight of Superboy in his body. He looked incredibly uncomfortable sitting on the couch, a dark scowl on his face, hands tangled in his red hair.

"I hate being you," he said to Wally, glaring up at him. "I hate it."

"And you think I like being you?" Wally replied. "Nearly everything I touch winds up broken." He looked down at Robin as he collected the pieces of his broken laptop. "And, apparently you break everything you touch, too."

"He doesn't know how to control your speed, KF, so he suddenly accelerates and can't stop." Robin sighed and stood up. "And then he gets angry and it gets worse." He glared at Superboy.

"We haven't been able to figure this out yet," Megan added. "Do you have any idea how this happened?"

Wally could feel their eyes on him and he squirmed uncomfortably. He hadn't really thought about it that much since he woke up. How _did_ this happen? He was the only one who was supposed to have looked different. He hadn't wished to actually _be_ Superboy.

He looked up and studied Superboy, noticing how he kept bouncing his leg.

"Supey? You know that twinge you feel? That urge to move?"

He looked up at Wally and then back to his leg, which stopped moving. He nodded.

"Anytime you feel that, resist it. That's your..." he stopped and shook his head. "That's _my_ body telling you that it wants to run. Fight that urge and it should help. And stay in small rooms. I need room to accelerate, so if you don't have the room? You literally can't run."

Superboy stood up and took a tentative step toward the kitchen. "Thanks."

"Sure," Wally replied as Superboy slowly passed him.

"So, Wally, what was _your_ morning like?" Robin asked, glancing up at him. "It had to have been better than ours." He looked at Artemis when she huffed an irritated sigh.

"Yeah, because waking up to your voice is _such_ a treat," she muttered.

"You know, Artemis, did it ever cross your mind that this isn't about you? Superboy is trapped in _my_ body. And I'm trapped in his. Do you have any idea how much this sucks?"

She stared at him, wide-eyed at his frustrated reply. Wally ignored her, turned around and walked away. He was going to find Superboy.

If he was going to be stuck in this body, he might as well learn how to use it.

* * *

Superboy and Wally spent the rest of the day teaching each other how to use their strength and speed without any further destruction of property. They were on the Kent farm in Smallville, away from prying eyes and laughing colleagues.

"Now try it again. But this time, try _not_ to leave a giant crater." Superboy bit back a grin, trying not to annoy Wally further. He was already frustrated enough. Wally took a deep breath and jumped off the roof of the barn. He concentrated hard, landing on the ground with a quiet thud and immediately dropping down to one knee into a crouch.

"Finally! I got it!" he yelled, dusting the dirt off his knee. "I can totally see why you prefer being you, Supey. That was so cool!"

Superboy cocked an eyebrow and disappeared, only to reappear behind Wally. "I like having your speed. Running that fast almost beats being able to pick up a school bus," he replied, an easy smile on his face.

Wally sighed and leaned against the fence surrounding the pasture. "It was me, you know."

Superboy looked at him and frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"It was me. I'm the reason we're doing this whole 'Freaky Friday' thing."

Superboy shook his head, missing the pop culture reference entirely. Wally sighed and Superboy watched as his cheeks turned red.

"Never mind," he muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "At the carnival last night. Every girl who walked by nearly tripped because they were all staring at you. I wanted to know what that felt like so I wished that I was you."

Superboy stared at him for a moment and Wally braced himself for an angry rant, secretly glad he was the nearly-invincible one during this discussion.

"People stare at me because because I look familiar. I probably remind them Clark Kent or Superman. I doubt they're thinking anything else," Superboy said.

Wally pondered that statement for a few minutes then started pacing back and forth in front of Superboy.

"That's definitely not the reaction I expected from you," he said, staring at the ground as he paced. "Not to say that I'm not relieved you didn't come at me fist-first. But you can't honestly say the only reason people stare at you is because you look like Superman? Really?" He stopped pacing and turned, facing Superboy.

"Look at you!" Wally gestured to the body he was currently inhabiting. "You're tall. You're strong. And you're ridiculously ripped for a sixteen year-old. Why _wouldn't_ girls stare? Have you ever seen the way Megan looks at you? You're a moron if you haven't." Wally slapped a hand over his mouth in horror at the inadvertent insult. "Sorry."

Superboy glared for a moment, but let it slide. "Ok, fine. If I'm a moron then so are you." Wally shuddered uncomfortably at how well Supey used his facial expressions.

"How am I the moron here?"

Superboy just looked at him sarcastically, tilting his head ever-so-slightly. "Really, Wally?"

"Ok, fine. Ridiculous wish aside, why am I a moron?"

Satisfied with the admission, Superboy continued. "You've never seen the way Artemis looks at you." Wally stared at him, jaw dropping a bit. Superboy smiled knowingly. "We've all seen it. Even me."

Wally shook his head. "She doesn't even give me the time of day, so, you're wrong. It's not like it's a big deal or anything, but you're wrong."

"If it isn't such a big deal, then why wish to be me in the first place?" Superboy crossed his arms and leaned against the fence post, a victorious smirk on his face. Wally opened his mouth to answer, then snapped it shut again when he couldn't come up with anything.

"If you don't believe me, fine. But when we get back, just look at her. That's all the proof you'll need." He waited until Wally acknowledged the statement before taking off for Mount Justice.

Wally sighed and looked up at the evening sky.

_How did things get so complicated?_

All he wanted was to be like Superboy, to see what it felt like to be adored by girls for a change, instead of being asked to help with homework or being picked for a partner in school because he did most of the work.

It didn't help matters any that he couldn't say no to a pretty girl.

He dreaded the long trip back to Mount Justice, despite the fact he could use the teleporter again.

He hadn't thought about it much, but right about then, he really missed being Kid Flash.

Things just moved too slowly to be anyone else.

* * *

"Superboy. B-zero-four."

He cringed as the computer announced his greeting and Megan drifted into the room.

"Hey, Wally. How was your trip back?"

"Fine, I guess. It took a bit longer than I'd have liked, but there's not much I can do about it."

Her face fell at his remark and he flinched.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Megan. That came out all wrong."

"That's ok, it must be hard to be where you are. Are you hungry?" She pointed toward the kitchen. "We have food ready."

"Sure."

They headed into the kitchen, where Kaldur, Artemis and Superboy where sitting.

"Where's Rob?" Wally asked, grabbing a plate.

"He had to get back to Gotham. Some kind of emergency, apparently," Artemis said. "We thought you'd gone back to Central City already."

"Yeah, well, I don't think my parents would appreciate this," he gestured to himself, "coming home to them. It would be a little creepy."

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Kaldur asked. Wally nodded.

"Yeah. This place has a better library I can use for research. I'm going to see what I can find to help get us out of this mess."

Superboy glanced up from his plate, catching Wally's gaze, and gave a grateful nod.

They ate in companionable silence while Wally pushed his food around his plate with his fork.

"Not hungry, huh?"

Wally looked up when Artemis spoke.

"No. Not really. Would you be?"

"I guess not, no."

They lapsed into silence again. A few minutes later, Superboy finished a sixth helping of spaghetti and leaned back in this chair.

"How do you do this, Wally? Eat so much all the time? I can barely keep up."

"You learn to pack snacks everywhere you can fit them," he replied. He looked up at Superboy. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen."

Artemis, Megan and Kaldur looked at Wally, then at Superboy.

"What do you.." Artemis began.

"I know, Wally," Superboy cut in. "I know." He stood up and went over to the sink to empty his plate. His fork dropped to the floor and he reached down to grab it.

And that's when Wally noticed it.

Her gaze strayed to Superboy, and Artemis watched intently as he bent over, retrieved the fork and stood in front of the sink. He moved to the cupboard to grab a glass and her focus followed him.

Wally fought the urge to grin. Superboy was up and moving around in an attempt to show Wally just how often Artemis watched him. He turned, watching Artemis as she leaned her head on her hand, a small, if not content smile on her face as she continued staring at Superboy. Megan and Kaldur exchanged smiles.

"So, Artemis," Wally said, breaking her concentration. "What are your plans for this evening?"

He could see the exact moment she remembered she was only staring at Wally's body as the embarassment spilled across her face. She turned back toward him and cleared her throat, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"I'm heading back to Gotham a little later," she stammered. "Actually, I think I'll go back now before it gets too late." She abruptly left the table and rushed from the room.

"Artemis, wait! I'm sorry!" Wally called after her.

"Whatever, Wally. Good night," she answered, her yell echoing down the hall.

The four of them sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other.

"It's about time you noticed, Wally. For crying out loud!" Megan blurted out.

"What?" he looked at Megan, then at Superboy. Kaldur spoke next.

"She does that every time you have your back turned, Wally. And she's been doing that for weeks now. Did you really not ever notice it?"

He stared out into the hallway with a goofy smile on his face, not hearing any of the laughter around him.

"I need to get started on the research. You know where to find me," he said, standing up so quickly he nearly knocked his chair over. "Later!"

Superboy just shook his head and smiled.

For being a genius? The kid was absolutely clueless sometimes.

* * *

Four and a half hours later, Wally blinked his eyes owlishly, squinting to bring the computer screen into focus. He had several books spread out in front of him, a notepad to his right, and was leaning his head on his left hand.

He had twelve pages of notes about things that _might_ reverse his wish. But they all involved magic, so they couldn't possibly work anyway.

_Face it, Wally. You wished for this. Now you have to deal with it._

The clock in the corner of the screen read 2:48 am. He groaned quietly and put his head down on the desk.

_I'll research more in the morning. Maybe some sleep would do me some good. Just a few.._

By 2:49 am Wally was fast asleep, drooling on his arm.

* * *

Something was poking Wally. And it was way too early for someone to be messing with him.

"So, KF. Do you always drool this much when you sleep?"

Wally woke with a start, swiping at the drool on his cheek.

"Rob, what are you doing here? It's like, four in the morning." He winced as he stretched the kink in his neck.

"First? You shouldn't sleep hunched over. It's terrible for your neck and back. And second? It's almost eleven, not four."

"WHAT?"

Wally leapt from the chair and hurried to his room to look in a mirror. He was so excited he completely missed the fact he made it to his bedroom in just under a second.

"I'm ME again!" he yelled triumphantly. He bounced on the balls of his feet, grinning from ear to ear.

He bolted from the mountain and ran as fast as he could, reveling at the wind in his hair and being back in his own skin.

Wally returned a few minutes later, his hair windswept and his grin beaming. He hurried to the kitchen to get something to eat and was startled by Artemis, who was at the counter making a cup of tea. She wrapped her hands around the mug and turned around. Wally stood in the doorway.

"Are you Wally now, or are you still Superboy?" she asked, eying him warily. Wally just stared at her, waiting to see if she could tell the difference. When he didn't answer she stepped closer and watched him. He squirmed under her gaze and clenched his jaw to keep from giving anything away.

"You're' you' again. You're Wally," she said, "I'm sure of it."

"What makes you say that?" He raised an eyebrow.

"When you're trying to hold something back the muscles in your jaw tense," she said. "You're doing it right now."

The fact she had studied him enough to notice that set Wally's chest aflutter and he grinned instantly.

"What are you smiling at?" She backed up a step and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And when did you notice that?"

Without hesitation she replied, "The night of your run-in with Doctor Fate. You were going to ask me something after we got back. Instead you went chasing after Megan, yelling something about tickets to a magic show."

Wally stared at her in disbelief, the smile falling from his face. _She caught on to that? But how..?_

"So what were you going to ask me?" Her voice was tinged with something Wally couldn't put his finger on.

"I.. well, I was going to.." he stammered. He didn't know how to handle the fact Artemis had him pegged and had for quite a while, evidently. And the very fact she picked up on such a detail scrambled his thoughts until he could barely remember to breathe. He blinked and blurted out, "It was nothing."

She narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Fine. Whatever." She looked him in the eye before turning on her heel and stalking from the room, a strange look on her face. Wally closed his eyes and leaned against the counter. What was he supposed to say?

 _Hey, Artemis. I like you and want to know if you'd go out with me._ He bit his lip, frowning. _Yeah, like that would happen. Knowing her, she'd say no and laugh just for spite._

Wait.

He recognized the look on her face before she'd turned and left. It had been on his own face just yesterday when he didn't get what he'd wished for.

The look on her face was disappointment, clear and simple.

She'd been thinking about that moment since they got back from Salem. Artemis figured out what he wanted to ask her and she still _wanted_ him to ask, weeks later.

He couldn't believe it.

He grinned, remembering the card from the carnival. He reached into his back pocket and read it again.

**Decide what you want and go for it.**

At that moment it all made sense. Like a punch to the gut from Blockbuster, it hit him.

He finally knew what he wanted. And he was going to go and get it.

Wally marched into her room and stopped in front of Artemis, their faces inches apart. Catching her completely by surprise, he cupped her face and brushed his lips over hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her, her hands wrapping themselves around his wrists. When she didn't pull away he kissed her again.

He leaned away first, an enormous grin on his face at the sight of Artemis stunned speechless, fingers tracing her lips.

"Do you still want me to ask you that question?"

She narrowed her eyes again, but this time there was a smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.

"I'll see you tomorrow at eight."

"Does this mean I can be your ninja boyfriend? You know, without the part where you try and kill me, of course."

"Just get out," she growled, grabbing and throwing a pillow at him. She was still smiling.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *


	2. Epilogue

It was late.

It wasn't just late. It was _so_ late that it was actually early again.

It couldn't be as late as he thought it was; he'd just fallen asleep. And now he was seriously annoyed at the idea that he was even awake at this time of night. Or morning, depending on how he looked at it. He opened his eyes and yawned, noticing the TV was still on. The blue screen cast an odd glow to the living room and his hand felt the spot next to him on the couch. It was cold. Artemis hadn't been curled up next to him for a while.

"I swear, if she went home by herself at this time of night..." Wally muttered, shoving the blanket aside.

Seriously. What was it with her and being so stubborn, anyway? While he could tolerate her independent streak, she was always disappearing on him, going off somewhere alone. She had to have learned those ninja skills from Robin. No one could disappear like he could, but she was starting to give the kid a run for his money. And while it was cute, at first? Now it was _really_ starting to get old. He sighed and got up from his warm, cozy spot on the couch to go see if he could find her. He yawned again and ran his hand through his hair, tufts of copper sticking up at odd angles all over his head.

She and Rob had been spending a lot of time together lately, whether it was a sparring session or running or just doing some target practice. She never offered to train with him, and somehow he didn't think it would be a good idea to ask. Why are girls so hard to understand? When he thought he had a clue, he wound up being wrong anyway. Wally frowned when the study, the kitchen and the briefing room were all empty. And her bike was in the garage, so she was still here somewhere. He turned to go back down the hall and that's when he heard it. It was the unmistakable sound of Robin's laugh, followed immediately by Artemis laughing along with him. Wally looked at his watch.

4:42

As in, the sun hadn't even come up yet and they were in the freaking gym.

"Oh, they _can't_ be serious.."

He stumbled as he made his way to the end of the hall, tripping over the hem of his sweatpants. While he would admit he got jealous sometimes, because everybody does, he knew he didn't have to be jealous because Rob wouldn't do that to him. Rob knew how much he liked Artemis. He had to, they were best friends, after all.

Right?

He pushed the door open and walked in, trying to stifle another yawn.

"Hey, Wally!"

Wally looked up and glared. "Rob? You know what time it is, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you also realize it's Sunday?"

"Sure, what's your point? We couldn't sleep."

Wally just stared at him for a minute, waiting for him to crack a smile or something. Because while Robin was dedicated? There was something ridiculous about running that early on a Sunday morning, especially after a night like they'd had just a few hours ago.

He huffed another sigh and approached them. Robin had slowed to a walk now and watched Wally approach. He smiled a little and arched an eyebrow.

"Rough night? You seem a little...crabby."

"Rough night? You were there, Rob, you would know. How are you even still awake?" Wally glanced between the two of them, both of them knowing full well he wasn't just crabby right now, that there was more to it. "Well, you would be cranky, too, if you'd woken up and discovered your girlfriend had disappeared."

Artemis hadn't slowed down at all, still running a decent pace from what Wally could tell. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Yeah, and I'm right here. And I'm fine. What's the big deal?"

They both glanced at Robin as he hopped off his treadmill and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Artemis asked, leaning to the side to see around Wally.

"Something tells me I don't really want to be around for the title bout," he called, waving at them as he disappeared.

Wally turned back to Artemis, who nearly leveled him with her icy glare.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing." He turned and started walking away.

"It doesn't feel like nothing."

"Just let it go."

"No."

"Artemis, please. I'm not the mood.."

"You're jealous."

He stopped but didn't turn around.

_No, I'm not jealous. It's perfectly ok for your girlfriend to hang around your best friend more than she hangs out with you. And fighting and wrestling is also totally normal._

He tried counting to ten to get his frustration under control. He counted to thirty-nine before he turned around. She was still running but she was watching him intensely now. And her pace had slowed. Wally refused to speak first simply because he was tired and crabby. And hungry. Definitely hungry.

"There's nothing to be jealous of, Wally. Really."

"Then why won't you train with me?" He sat down in the mat and laid back, staring at the beams up on the ceiling.

"You want to train with me?"

"Oh, please. You really have to ask?"

"I didn't know," she said, stopping the treadmill and grabbing a towel. She took a seat next to him on the floor, dabbing at her face and neck with the towel. "I just like to work with Robin because he's like me. And he won't hold back like you would."

"Yeah, ok. Whatever. Go ahead, I don't care."

Artemis elbowed his leg to get him to look at her.

"See, I knew you'd take it the wrong way. It's why I didn't..."

Wally looked at her. "What if I just wanted to spend time with you doing stuff that isn't boring? As much as I love watching movies with you? It would be nice to do other things, too."

"Like?"

"I don't know. The stuff couples our age do."

"Watch a lot of movies, hold hands and cuddle on the couch?"

He snorted loudly. "Ok, point taken. That sounds really boring."

"You know, if you really wanted to train with me, all you had to do was ask. It's just, after you got schooled by Black Canary? I didn't think you would take it very well when I beat you, too."

He smiled and sat up, taking her hands in his. "That won't be a problem. I don't plan on losing."

"Bring it on, Kid."

Wally grinned and stood, facing her. He lunged at her a few times, not having the courage to actually catch her and take her down. While he knew he wouldn't and couldn't hurt her, he was still scared to do anything but play it safe. Conservative.

Boring.

He growled in frustration as he caught her arm, preparing to trip her. He stopped at the last minute, though, and stumbled. She sighed loudly.

"You want to train with me and this is how you do it? You know, Robin never holds back when we spar."

Wally froze, staring at her. She _so_ did not just go there.

Artemis stood there, a slight smirk on her face. "Well?"

He was torn. Does he do what Uncle Barry would do? Stop the whole thing and be a gentleman? Or should he defend his manhood, take the bait and hope he wins?

Uncle Barry couldn't possibly be right _all_ the time, right?

Wally darted past her and catching her by surprise, he kicked at her legs from behind. She dropped to her knees. He twisted one arm behind her back.

"That's more like it," she gasped, smiling. "Don't hold back, I know you won't hurt me."

She wrenched her arm forward, catching him off balance and he tucked and rolled, landing several feet away.

"If you insist."

She approached him and it was fairly obvious she was underestimating his desire to prove her wrong. He tackled her, knocking her backwards until her back hit the wall. The dull thud as she hit the mat echoed softly in the room. He pinned her there, his forearm gently against her throat and his other arm trapping an arm behind her. He blinked a bead of sweat from his eye and leaned down.

"Say uncle," he said, smiling victoriously.

"Never."

His eyes widened as she leaned up and kissed him.

 _ **Hard**_.

He wondered if it was possible for lips to bruise. Not that he cared at the moment, but if he was coherent later? He would definitely look it up.

He released his hold on her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. One of his arms dropped to her waist, the other braced himself against the wall. He felt her fingers wind themselves into his hair and she softly bit his bottom lip, immediately gliding her tongue over it. He dragged his lips over hers and groaned. If he died right now? He would die happy. And incredibly turned on, but that was another matter entirely. She managed to pull him even closer and that's when he felt her smile against his lips. He pulled back, puzzled.

"What's wro.."

She hooked her leg around his and shoved him backward. With a loud thump he landed flat on his back. Pouncing on him, she pinned his shoulders down with her hands. She gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and smiled devilishly.

"Ninja boyfriend? Please. I'm the ninja in this relationship."

She rolled off him and stood up, not once glancing back over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Oh, it's so on," he muttered, grinning from ear to ear.

Somehow, he didn't think he'd mind if he ever lost this game.


End file.
